The inventive subject matter relates to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to power transistors and methods of fabricating the same.
A semiconductor system, such as a system on chip (SOC), a microcontroller unit (MCU) or a display driver IC (DDI), may include a plurality of devices, such as a processor, memory, logic circuits, audio and image processing circuits, and various interface circuits. Such semiconductor systems may also include one or more power transistors. Such a power transistor may be implemented as a double diffused metal oxide semiconductor (DMOS) or a drain extended MOS (DEMOS).